


SOOTHE MY SOUL 靈魂的慰藉

by Sayo



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.配對：S00S ，互攻，PWP<br/>2.歌曲搭配及靈感來源：Depeche Mode的SOOTHE MY SOUL</p>
    </blockquote>





	SOOTHE MY SOUL 靈魂的慰藉

**Author's Note:**

> 1.配對：S00S ，互攻，PWP  
> 2.歌曲搭配及靈感來源：Depeche Mode的SOOTHE MY SOUL

凌晨，雨水落在車窗上，公路上的光源將移動快速的雨滴染上暖色系的彩暈，車內的空調令他直發顫，大衣卻放在後車廂的行李裡，幾小時前他還在熱帶國家，以致認為身上的冬季西裝就夠保暖，這次在中美洲花的時間比預設的還久。  
從希斯羅機場返回倫敦住所途中，疲憊感迅速侵蝕他的心智，任務結束後總是如此，他討厭任務之間的待命期，那表示必須過著”正常”生活，某些日子甚至得一大早到總部打卡，書寫任務報告並呈交給上級，還有一堆討人厭的表格要填寫。

關上計程車的門，雨停了一會兒卻在此時又開始飄下，他有時得要花點時間回想，才能憶起天氣晴朗的倫敦是什麼樣子。

走過幾個車子要繞道而駛的單行道，停在一棟隨處可見的普通大樓，上面某個樓層有著一間不怎麼大的小公寓，是他還沒有時間習慣的新住所，公務人員沒有太多選擇，更何況長年派往國外的特工根本就不常使用，他也不在乎，只要別太老舊就好，還有，電梯不要經常故障。  
他嘆了口氣，看了一眼電梯門上的告示，認命的提著行李走向樓梯間。

距離自己公寓一段距離時他突然停下，將行李輕放在走廊上並抽出手槍警戒，靠著半敞的門口傾聽，確認沒有其他可疑的聲音後，小心翼翼推開門扇，緊握武器並直視前方，空出的另一隻手在黑暗摸索著電燈開關，白光照亮客廳，他快速審視幾秒鐘，沒發現任何異狀，正當準備進一步檢視時，他聽見腦後傳來一個喀噠聲。  
「你居然沒參加她的喪禮。」  
「你就不能乖乖的躺在棺材裡嗎？」  
「很不幸，我又被死神退貨了。」  
男人將他的武器取走，抵在脊椎上的金屬槍管用力施壓，示意他該往前走，隨後門被粗魯的關上，他停在長型沙發邊，轉身面對男人從容不迫的坐下，對方沒有阻止他，臉上的笑容很明顯得是在告知，藏在沙發的那把手槍早就被搜走，現任特工只好放棄以行動反擊，他乾脆將整個人埋進沙發裡，稍作休息靜觀其變。  
「他們的總部也被你炸了嗎？」他以慣有的迷人笑容反詰。  
「我只是想見見老朋友而回來一趟。」對方坐到沙發對面的矮桌上，兩人的距離近到膝蓋互相磕絆著，槍口依舊穩穩的對準他。  
「他們有哪一位還活著嗎？」  
「我和你一見如故，我們有著不少共同點。」  
「我可不這麼認為。」  
「她在你身上看到我的影子，所以才那麼疼愛你。」  
「她看到的是我那無藥可救的愛國情操。」  
「我們都曾對她忠心耿耿，掏心掏肺，結果我們得到什麼？」  
「這就是我們完全不同的原因，就算是她站在我面前親手開槍，我也欣然接受。」  
「喔，多麼情深義重，多麼淒美的為愛奉獻犧牲。」  
「我沒你那麼愛她。」  
「是嗎？你的哭聲我可是聽得清清楚楚。」  
「你付出太多，才無法承受。」  
「龐德先生，別假裝一點都不在乎的樣子。」  
「只是比你早學會該有所保留。」他回想起自己最後一次站在父母的墳前，久到忘記那天是不是也下著雨。

前任特工收起笑容，將那把帶有雕花的銀色自動手槍滑向龐德的右胸，隔著衣物停在那道疤痕之上。  
「你不問？」西法將另一隻手放在龐德結實的大腿上，這次卻是安安份份的固定在那。  
「我不需要問。」  
「就像我說的，我們確實有共通點。」  
「能理解不代表就會有共通點。」  
「難道我就不能只是單純的來取你性命？」  
「為了什麼？嫉妒？」龐德嘲諷的笑了幾聲。「除非你確定自己能夠死透，你才會殺了我。」  
「很有趣的論點，你是在試著說服我留你活口嗎？」  
「或許吧。」  
「繼續說。」  
「只有我能夠和你以某些角度談論她。」  
「我跟她已經結束了，雖然不是以最理想的方式。」  
「那現在呢？你還在找尋解脫的方法嗎？」  
「我不是來找你做心理分析。」西法毫無預警的將槍托擊向龐德的右臉頰，力道之大讓他側倒在沙發上，起身反抗卻仍不及西法更快一步的動作，對方用前臂鎖住他的咽喉，利用身體的重量將他壓制在沙發椅背上，並將槍管抵住他的眉心。  
「那麼你就不該來找我。」龐德被壓的有點喘不過氣，但他努力維持冷淡的語調。  
「既然你知道我是來找樂子，就別再浪費時間了。」西法站直身體，鬆開他的箝固，單手解開自己的皮帶扣環。  
龐德忽視眼前的男人，他吐掉口腔中的血，接著碰碰自己的臉頰，確定骨頭都還完好。  
「如果你不是第一次，我相信你能做得很好。」  
龐德抬頭想直視西法的雙眼，但那把礙事的手槍擋住了他的視線。  
「放心，洗過了，乾乾淨淨。」  
「你不怕我突然改變主意，為了復仇決定用力一咬。」  
「而我會開槍射穿你腦袋，法醫會在你嘴裡發現被咬斷的生殖器官，想想MI6的同事該用什麼心情參加你的喪禮，別這麼做，你不會想要以這種方式結束人生。」  
龐德只好不情願的照著男人的話去做，在將臉湊近時，他忍不住笑了出來，因為熟悉的香味撲鼻而來，那是他放在浴室那罐男用沐浴乳的味道。  
「笑什麼？」  
龐德沒回答，他將對方的褲子及內褲拉至膝蓋處，手背沿著西法的大腿內側滑向鼠蹊部，接著撫弄雙球，右手套弄著半勃起。  
「別輕易挑戰權威。」  
西法拿著槍的手看似文風不動，但龐德從話語間查覺到對方的呼吸已開始絮亂，他依舊保持沉默，將炙熱慢慢的含進嘴裡，淺淺的進出，右手在對方大腿外側磨蹭著，當男人忍受不住開始想扭動時，他的雙手便往上伸至臀部，狠狠的捏住，西法當然不甘示弱，他抓住龐德前額上那短短的金髮，往後一扯，將槍管抵住對方咽喉以當作一次警告，龐德無視威脅，在對方鬆開手後，他假裝配合，先將對方的勃起滑進自己口腔深處，在移動時，剛剛被擊中的臉頰刺痛著，所以故意用牙齒咬了幾下以示回敬，但對方只是叫他輕一點，在男人喘氣聲加重時，他趁機將手溜進雙瓣之間。  
「嘿，龐德先生！」西法立刻伸手制止。  
「這不是你想要的嗎？」  
「不，該把屁股翹起來讓我操的人是你。」  
「我們必須在這個爭議上達到共識。」  
「你有看到這個嗎？」西法晃了晃他手中的槍。「我想這點你沒得爭論。」  
「那好。」龐德開始脫掉自己身上的衣物。「你何不坐到那張沙發上好好享受。」

他全身赤裸的跪在男人雙腿之間，繼續未完之事，他吸吮的更加用力，套弄的節奏也更加快速。  
「夠了，你以為這樣能讓我早點射嗎？上來。」  
龐德幫對方帶上保險套之後，跨坐在男人身上，伴隨著大量潤滑液將對方的勃起埋進自己體內，等著對方下一步行動。  
「你在等什麼？」  
「都這時候了你還要拿著那把槍？」  
「別忘了我們受過同樣的訓練，我知道你會趁機反擊。」  
「那麼，你能對一個時差還沒調過來的公務員寬容些嗎？」  
西法喀喀輕笑幾聲，便開始移動，龐德滿意的給了他一個深吻，接吻的同時，現任特工將男人的槍移至自己的右胸口。  
「為什麼不殺了我？對你而言我是延續她意念的一部分，不是嗎？」龐德在西法右耳邊說著，並發出稍嫌刻意的呻吟聲。  
「還沒。」西法把槍口放到龐德的左太陽穴。「我們可以等到高潮那一瞬間。」  
「兩人死於同一顆子彈是你對浪漫的堅持嗎？」  
「你作愛時總是這麼多話嗎？」  
「被槍指著很難讓人專心。」  
槍被丟到地板上，西法將龐德重重甩到前方的矮桌上，開始用力抽插，突如其來的轉變有如脫韁野馬之姿，狂野的不受控制，他決定忽略特工在性愛方面的訓練及告戒，只想將那些情緒全部發洩到男人身上，嫉妒、憤怒、悔恨，還有一種自己也不清楚的情愫。木製矮桌發出彷彿要崩塌的吱吱聲，在他如此投入於激情的行動時，身下的現任特工隨著律動搖晃，湛藍的眼睛始終直視自己，他無法分辨對方微張喘氣的嘴是否帶著笑意，只知道那雙藍眼清澈的容不下其他雜質，純粹的讓他感受到平靜。一個低沉吼叫聲傳出，在些微微抽搐後他結束了高潮。

「你不恨我嗎？我奪走了她。」西法將整個身體攤放在龐德身上。  
「我很生氣，但我還沒準備好該如何面對你的死而復生。」龐德單手懷抱住西法的肩，接著撫弄著對方的後腦杓。「你後悔嗎？」  
「我不知道。」西法的嘶啞的聲音在龐德頸間輕顫著。  
「你想念她嗎？」  
「我希望不會。」最後一個字幾乎沒發出聲音，被哽咽的抽氣聲取代。

前任特工就這樣趴在他身上哭了起來，像個無助的孩子——他們其實都是孩子。  
他的童真被迫提早結束，但那並沒消失，反而轉變成一種特質遺留下來，成熟點——那位女士總是在私下一次又一次的告誡過他，但他只能用玩樂的態度來面對隨時會結束的生命，活再當下的消極享樂主義。

他不想承認，但西法跟自己在某些地方確實有相似之處。

那天，在海岸小鎮醒過來後，他迷失了好一段日子，第一次發現自己還活著是一件這麼痛苦的事，如果就這麼死在那次槍擊之下，就不用思考該不該去找M理論，他認為只要在多給自己幾秒鐘，這個任務就能成功，所以對於不被信任、能力被質疑等等，感到十分憤怒及沮喪，即便如此，也從沒想過要將007這個身分埋葬於此，這是他唯一知道的生活方式，也是唯一能從過往傷痛解脫的行為，不論回不回去，這些都已經被奪走，一個被放棄的棋子很難再回到同樣的位置。

他能理解西法的復仇心態，但絕不會步上對方的後塵，父親所留下的不是只有那座莊園，還有他一出生就必須背負的聲譽。當年國家在他失去依靠時提供了方向及目標，也理解到所謂的愛國情操是各種理由的體現，滿足虛榮心及成就感等等，最重要的是，他不能讓父親失望。

「你會害怕嗎？當你來醒時發現自己又是活著？」西法很快的就停止哭泣，不過話語中還是帶著濃厚的鼻音。  
「有段時間會，但總是要試著對那些事放手。」  
「我做不到。」  
「那只是沒人告訴過你有其他選擇。」  
「你會告訴我嗎？」  
「那得取決於你的表現夠不夠優異。」龐德說完後便在西法的臀部拍了兩下。

西法撐起身子，用著哭紅的雙眼給了龐德一個孩子氣的微笑，他們下身依舊與對方緊緊相貼，西法開始移動，輕輕的磨擦拭著讓他有所反應，龐德則是強硬的拉住對方的後頸，啃食對方的雙唇，接吻時他的舌頭偶而會碰觸到對方口腔裡的支架，那有點怪異，卻也更加興奮，西法彷彿察覺到他的慾望。  
「咬我。」  
「哪邊？」  
「任何地方，只要你喜歡。」  
龐德拉開西法的襯衫領襟，一口咬在對方的脖子上，伴隨著哀嚎聲，紅色液體沿著皮膚滲出，鐵鏽味在嘴裡散開，他幾乎要完全勃起，西法迷起雙眼的看著雙唇被染紅的他，接著用手指沾了些血，抹在自己唇上，他立刻將那抹赤紅以舌尖消去，舔舐、吸吮，他盡情享用男人提供的挑逗。  
西法起身脫掉襯衫，跪在長型沙發上，雙手扶著椅背且背對著他，龐德不由自主盯著對方的脊椎，傷口雖已癒合，但那塊區域的皮膚還是粉紅色，於是他的手指沿著那道疤由上往下劃過，一次又一次，力道逐漸增強，彷彿想將那道傷口再次割開。  
「需要拿把刀子給你嗎？」  
「好讓我再捅你一次？」  
「有何不可？不過這次可要刺中要害。」  
「要殺死你真的狠難。」  
「我只是運氣不好。」  
「或許這次好運會眷顧你。」  
龐德移動自己的身體，胸膛緊貼著西法的背，手指輕撫著對方的咽喉，接著用力一掐，使力的壓住氣管，但西法沒有掙扎，那力道還能維持呼吸。  
「你想要的話，我可以幫你。」  
「不用了，謝謝，我希望你可以認真操我，而不是玩這些變態情趣。」  
「你很喜歡，不是嗎？」  
龐德扯住那頭金髮，將對方的臉壓到椅背上，順著拱起的跪姿，龐德的陰莖毫不留情深入西法體內，就著保險套上些微的潤滑，他緩慢且用力的抽插，不在乎對方舒適與否，他故意不使用潤滑液，手指抓著椅背且用力至關節泛白的男人也沒有抗議，西法只是隨著他搖晃的節奏，發出斷斷續續的低吟。  
「想想你的罪過。」龐德彎下腰，在西法耳邊輕聲說著。「承認，然後讓它們留在過去。」他持續律動，直到高潮來臨。

「你為什麼不去參加她的喪禮？」兩人稍作清理後，西法邊穿衣服邊問他。  
「你又為了什麼而去？連她死了都不放過嗎？」龐德穿著襯衫跟底褲站在牆邊的櫃子旁，上面放了幾瓶已開過的酒，他給自己倒了一杯。  
「我在觀察要怎麼將她的屍體偷走，好葬在我墳墓旁邊。」  
「我會找到你，然後把你的屍體丟到豬圈裡，牠們什麼都吃。」  
「原來這是激怒你的好方法，讓你追著跑也蠻有趣的。」西法拿走他的酒杯，將麥色液體一飲而盡。  
「你想都別想。」  
「這是你阻止我的最後機會。」西法的笑容顯得過於做作，實在無法讓他信服。  
「快滾吧。」

男人終於離開，龐德發現那把槍還留在他家地板，他撿起來，順手想將子彈退膛時卻發現沒有子彈，他立刻檢查彈匣。「這混帳。」對著空彈匣咒罵一聲後，他隨手丟到櫃子的抽屜裡，決定去沖個澡。

這場災難落幕的那個早上，他站在被夷為平地的莊園前，昔日不安又再度上門。本來整座莊園就顯得荒蕪孤立，在大宅整個傾圮後，才意識到自己的根源已抹消殆盡，那確實讓他徬徨，但也宛如新生，曾放不下的，都消失了。  
M女士的逝去依舊讓他心痛，不過就像對那男人所說的一樣，他必須承認，然後將它們留在過去。

隔天，他將車開進一處停車場，消磨幾十分鐘卻遲遲未踏出車門，在一個深呼吸後，他終於步入墓園，將鮮花放在墳上，說了一句：我很好，便帶著微笑離開。

END

 

SOOTHE MY SOUL  
YOUTUBE：http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bt-28iNQnwY

**Author's Note:**

> 反饋：是的，我非常需要，如果喜歡我的作品的話，請留個言，讓我知道你們的  
> 支持，這對我來說是一個非常大的創作動力，或是聊聊關於這作品/CP  
> 的愛與萌點，也非常歡迎喔!畢竟寫文就是希望釣到同好XD


End file.
